


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 10

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 不想說明，只想反應。 —— 題記





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 10

“I’m sorry, Marco。”  
莱万蹲在罗伊斯身旁，抱歉的说道。  
“让我看看是什么牌子的款式，我再买一支送你吧。”他伸手过来想要拿过摔坏的钢笔，可罗伊斯却很快的收手避过了他的目光。  
“……只是一支普通的钢笔，没什么要紧的。”他站起身来把笔帽盖了回去，两步走到书桌旁，把钢笔塞到右手边的一堆稿件当中，拿手轻轻的掩着。  
莱万还想说些什么，可是话到嘴边却咽了下去。他看着背对他的罗伊斯，终于还是困惑的询问道：“你还好吗Marco？你已经连续一个星期睡在书房里了。是我最近做错什么了吗？”  
罗伊斯一下子握紧了手中的钢笔。莱万的问题他避无可避。  
他的心里隐藏了太多的秘密，像是潜在水箱里的游人，有千万种心思企图宣之于口，却在张口的那一刹那被灌入口口清水，除了气泡声之外发不出一点声音。他有很多话想对莱万说，可是没有一句话他能真的说出口。  
“不，没有Lewy，你什么都没做错。我只是最近赶稿赶的不太顺利而已。”最后罗伊斯只是转过身来，看着莱万摇摇头，“对不起，Lewy。”  
他分不清自己到底在为了哪一样事情道歉，是他刻意的回避，还是他放纵的私欲。  
莱万释然的笑了。他走上前来抱住罗伊斯，拍着他的后背安慰道：“不要给自己太大压力，你的书一直写的很出色。”  
可罗伊斯却微微的摇着头：“你的评价太没有说服力了，明明你一本都没有看过。”在莱万看不见的地方，他苦涩的皱起了眉头。  
“好啦，就算我没看过书，可读者们的反响我都是看在眼里的。退一万步来说，就算你不当作家了，我还是一样爱你。”莱万紧了紧抱住罗伊斯的双臂。  
“……”罗伊斯没有回话，只是放松自己把头靠在莱万的肩膀上。他没有把心里话说出来。  
可是对我来说，是不一样的。

他终于跟着莱万回了卧房休息。熄灯之后，躺在他左边的莱万凑了上来亲吻他。罗伊斯回应着，一边悄悄放松着自己的身体。莱万的吻耐心又温柔，他的舌头舔着罗伊斯的薄唇，然后探入他的口中诱使着罗伊斯的舌头随着他的节奏缠绵。  
他的手在罗伊斯的身上一寸寸的抚摸着，最终停留在他偏爱的翘臀上，揉捏着那两块弹性十足的臀肉。莱万的上半身嵌进罗伊斯的双腿之间，勃起的分身蹭着罗伊斯的，然后他不满足的伸手握住两个人相互碰触的性器，在掌中兴奋的摩擦起来。罗伊斯被他的动作搞得身上微微发红，原本环着莱万肩头的手臂也随着莱万雕塑般的线条滑到了他的胸肌，来到他健美运动员一般的腹部，指尖在那如刀削一般的线条上细细的盘旋着，摸索着。  
分开亲吻的双唇，莱万直起身体，同时将自己的右手撑在罗伊斯的左边胸膛。他的手掌下，那颗勃发跳动的心脏正将动率一下一下的通过柔嫩的肌肉传递到他的掌心。莱万用力的揉捏着那里，似乎是要通过这个动作抓住罗伊斯的的心。  
莱万的性器快速的顶着罗伊斯的，此刻左手握住罗伊斯的龟头微微的捏着，然后拿拇指刮擦着上面那个微微张开的小口。  
“……”罗伊斯被他刺激的全身发抖，那个被玩弄的小口也时不时的向外渗出精液。他忍不住挺起腰，将自己的分身更快的往莱万的手中送去。  
莱万见他被挑起了情欲，自己也更加兴奋起来，将两人流出的体液混合涂抹在各自的阴茎上，就着那点润滑加快动作摩擦了起来。  
“啊……”被莱万手指戳刺的罗伊斯的分身先达到了高潮，而莱万在他射精时耸动的阴囊边加快蹭了好些，也紧随其后的释放了出来。

  
罗伊斯躺在床上想要平复自己的呼吸。  
而对于莱万，夜晚才刚刚开始。  
他的左手放开两人释放了一次的性器，往下滑到了罗伊斯的后穴，玩弄起那里的褶皱。同时他移开自己抓着罗伊斯左胸的右手，往床头柜的抽屉伸去，打算去取里面的润滑液。  
“唔……”莱万的碰触让罗伊斯非常紧张，他想要闪避开莱万灵活的手指在身下的动作，那里还残留着上一次粗鲁性交留下的一丝肿胀。  
克罗斯第一次在他身上留下的印记。  
罗伊斯突然抱住莱万，一个转身将两人调换了位置。他骑在莱万的腰上，抬手够到床头柜的那杯清水，饮了一口之后并没有吞下去，而是立马俯下身，张口含住了莱万的分身。  
“啊！”莱万舒服的呻吟了起来。罗伊斯含着温水的嘴巴内部是如此的潮湿温润，他的阴茎被充分的包裹着，润滑着，同时罗伊斯的舌头还努力舔弄着他的龟头，那灵活的挑逗让他欲罢不能。  
莱万的腰部忍不住向罗伊斯的嘴挺动着，他稍微抬起头来看着在他胯间努力满足着他性欲的爱人。罗伊斯的嘴巴被撑得满满的，莱万的阴茎已然顶到了他的喉咙，但他还是在努力吞咽着，想让他进的更深。罗伊斯这时也朝莱万看来，他含泪的双眼简直是一记强有力的春药，看的莱万血脉喷张，只想将他压在身下狠狠的侵犯。  
罗伊斯感到莱万的分身在自己的嘴巴里又胀大了一些。莱万的尺寸可观，耐力非常持久，他的嘴已经快麻木了，好在他们一个星期没上床了，莱万似乎也非常情动。罗伊斯加快舌头挑逗他的动作，同时通过脸颊的肌肉收缩又放松着，与嘴里的温水形成一股股的水流，搅弄着莱万的阴茎。他最后狠狠的吸了一下，然后将莱万的分身顶到自己的上颚摩擦着。  
“嗯！”莱万一个挺腰将自己的性器往罗伊斯的嘴中送去，浓稠的精液就这样泄在他的口中。  
罗伊斯似乎被他的动作呛到，有些狼狈的爬下床往浴室方向去，将口中的清水连同莱万的精液全部吐在了洗手台上。  
转过身，莱万的阴茎还高高的耸立在那里，因为温水的浸润而泛着微微光泽。

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
